


Only One Chance And

by viridianaln9



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending for Bilbo, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Reincarnation, past mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianaln9/pseuds/viridianaln9
Summary: One-shot Thorin survived the battle but he still banished Bilbo. He had many times to see him and be with him, he refused each time. The last time is wasn’t his choice but Bilbo’s.





	Only One Chance And

**Author's Note:**

> So I think this will be my first angst fic, this idea has been in my mind for a while and I needed to get it out. I don’t own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies. I don’t own Sherlock it belongs to Sir Conan Doyle and both Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat.

**Only One Chance and… (You Blew It)**

After the Battle of the Five Armies as it had been coined by all the other writers around Middle Earth, who wrote it in their history later on. The King Under the Mountain and his heirs had survived. Bilbo had been incredibly happy to know that his sacrifice had been worth it. In the Healing Tent where he was since he had been injured by both the rock at his head and a knife at his leg, Thranduil had been kind enough to heal him. Dwalin had come and told Bilbo that until he was done healing he had to leave, for Thorin wanted him gone. It was as if a spear had been thrown at his heart and pierced it.

“He just saved your King’s and Heir’s lives.” Thranduil told him.

“Bilbo is a traitor to Erebor.” Dwalin said and left the room. Thranduil and Gandalf turned to him.

“Oh my dear Bilbo.” Gandalf said. “I should go…”

“No, no if that is what he thinks than until Thranduil tells me I’m alright I want to go home Gandalf.” Bilbo said holding in the tears.

“Very well.” Gandalf told him.

#

_Two weeks later_

Bilbo left back to the Shire without saying goodbye to the other Dwarves only to Bard his family and the Elves. Thranduil treated him with kindness.

“He is a blind fool, not to see what selfness of love you did for him.” Thranduil told him.

“I don’t hold it against him; I wish him all the happiness in the world.” Bilbo replied as he and Gandalf were leaving the Mirkwood.

“Oh Bilbo the Magnificent.” Thranduil said and kissed him in the forehead.

“Oh Elven King, thank you for everything.”

“You shall always be an elf-friend.”

#

“Is Bilbo gone?” Thorin asked Balin.

“Yes, lad he left.” Balin said.

“Good, we should start on the restoration.” Thorin said. A part of him wanted Bilbo back but he had betrayed his trust and he could never forget nor forgive that.

* * *

_Chance #2_

Life moved on Bilbo raised his nephew always making sure that he knew what was important. He never married and always helped those he could. He broke down when he heard the King Under the Mountain had married, but he expected that Thorin needed more heirs prove that the line of Durin was strong. He did get a letter from Bofur and Kili who would talk to him ignoring Thorin’s orders.

“Uncle Bilbo, you know people are beginning to think you odd.” Frodo told him one night.

“Is that so, they always did.” Bilbo told him with a smile.

“They say you have tunnels here made of gold.” Frodo said with a smile.

“Ha, you and I both know gold is not everything my boy.” Bilbo told him.

“What are you writing?” Frodo asked.

“It’s not ready.”

#

In Erebor the Kingdom was thriving and on occasions Thorin’s mind would go to the Hobbit. He wrote a letter resigning the banishment but he burned it and focused on his own family and he wondered if Bilbo had gotten married as well. He felt a little angry at that, that he would forget them so easily.

“You could just go see him.” Kili told him.

“He’s a traitor.” Thorin told his youngest nephew.

“You know that he is not, you don’t look very happy Uncle Thorin with your wife.” Kili reminded him.

“I am happy just like you will be when you marry.”

“I will marry for love not out of duty.” Kili assured him and Thorin believed him, he knew that Kili would only be with the she-elf. Unlike him, who couldn’t be with his Hobbit? Out of his own choice.  

* * *

_Chance #3_

Bilbo lived in Rivendell and he was truly happy, he had left Bag End to Frodo and he didn't have to think anymore. He had finished the book, sometimes though sadness would creep in and he would remember when the dwarves had been here. Lord Elrond always knew and would try to make it better, all the elves tried keeping his mind elsewhere and he was always thankful. The peace was broken, when Frodo had come injured.

“Are you sure you want to give me these?” Frodo asked about Sting and the Mithril shirt.

“Yes, you will need them.”

“Have you thought of sending him a letter?”

“No, I think I made my peace with him, I was really angry for some time, but I meant what I said to Thranduil, I wish Thorin all the happiness in the world.”

#

Gloin was the one to inform Thorin of Bilbo’s change of place

“He’s living in Rivendell now.” Gloin told him.

“His nephew is taking the ring to Mount Doom; my Gimli is going with him.”

“Bilbo is he alright?” Thorin asked.

“You could go see him.”

“No.” Thorin told him. This was the first time in years that it happened. Most didn’t try anymore to bring up Bilbo because they knew it was a sore spot for the King. Sometimes they wonder what would be different if Bilbo had stayed.

* * *

_Chance #4_

 

“Bilbo is leaving to the Undying Lands!” Gimli told Thorin.

Thorin looked up and didn’t say anything, the other were sad to know that their friend was leaving.

#

Sam looked at a pony and at first believed it was Gimli.

“Hey Gimli, your la…” Pippin began. The Dwarf they saw was not Gimli. He was older with white hair and fur.

“Where you looking for Mr. Bilbo?” Sam asked he seemed similar to a painting Bilbo had. Thorin looked at the Hobbits who seem to have been crying.

“Yes.”

“Sorry, your late he and Frodo left already.” Merry told him. Thorin didn't say anything, Sam could see the Dwarf was filled with regret.

"I think Mr. Bilbo , wished you the best in the world." Sam told him. Thorin just stood there looking toward the ocean.

* * *

_Chance #5_

Thorin had gotten his memory back and he was going to look for Bilbo. He had gotten another chance to be with him, he had so sure he wouldn’t make that same mistake. He could finally be with the person he loved.

“Oh, excuse me.” Thorin turned to look at the man, in a sweater who looked exactly like Bilbo except he didn’t have curly hair anymore and large hobbit feet.

“It’s alright…hey do...” Thorin began and Bilbo looked up at him with those blue eyes different from his Bilbo.

“John.” They both looked up to the curly hair man standing there.

“Sorry, what is it Sherlock?" John as he was named now told the man as he turned to his husband.

“Hamish wishes to know about….” Sherlock began just to be cut off.

“Papa I want to know about the planets…Daddy says he deleted it.” the little boy Thorin could see was a mixture of both John and Sherlock, Hamish, Thorin noticed had the same curly hair as his Daddy but the blue eyes of his Papa.

“I’ll explain it right now, Hamish.” John said with a smile. He turned back to the man who seemed frozen on the spot and he wondered if he was in shock.

“Sorry about my husband, you wanted to ask me something?” John noticed the man and he seemed familiar, he didn’t know from where.

“Just you have a wonderful family.” Thorin said.

“Thank-you, I wish you all the happiness in the world.” John didn’t know why he said that but smiled at the man and walked over to Sherlock, who got a little possessive and gave him a kiss. Hamish just smile. Thorin watched as the family left and he walked away, Sherlock turned back to look at him as if saying that the family could have been his.

#

_If John Had Remembered_

 

John looked at the man that had crashed into him. He recognized him, knew who he was. He had told Sherlock about it, it wasn't like he could keep a secret from his husband anyways.

"Bilbo?" the man asked.

"It's John now actually?" John answered. he knew those eyes had in one life made his heart beat a million miles and that voice had made him shiver. Now though he didn't feel it, it was another voice and other eyes that made his heart beat.

"Thomas, my name is Thomas." he told John.

"Is good to meet you again." John told him.

"I was wondering, if it were possible." Thomas began.

"John!" he heard his husband's voice and he turned toward him.

"I'm going Sherlock." John replied.

"Who is that?" Thorin asked him.

"That is my husband." John told him. Thorin looked at him with almost a hurt look, but John who used to be Bilbo once in another life didn't care much for it.

"You're married, but..."

"I wasn't going to wait for my chance Thorin...I met the man I love in this life and once I had the chance to be with him I took it." John told him. "I loved you once, we had our chance we blew it."

"Papa!" Thorin saw the boy running down and hugging Bilbo..no John around the waist.

"Hamish, tell me your Father hasn't blow up our kitchen?" John asked with a smile.

"I heard that!" the man himself stood there and Thomas looked at him. Sherlock looked at the man that was holding his husband up. He could tell there was history between his husband and this man. But John was his now.

"I should go." Thomas told John.

"It was nice to you again Thomas, to say goodbye, I wish you the best in the world." John said turning back toward his family. Thomas left and he couldn't help but look at the man that was once his. He had moved on and he didn't have a chance this time, Bilbo had made his choice.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this one. I have this one in ff.net but I will add something to this one I didn't add to the one I have there since it came to me.


End file.
